Gumball X Carrie
by fireman12
Summary: My version of The Amazing World of Gumball
1. chapter 1

This is my 1st fanfic tell me wat u think in the comments I plan on having a lemon in each chapter no promises though

 ** _I DONT OWN ANYTHING_**

It all started like any normal saturday in elmore, Gumball was sleeping in after a long week of high school. The day was warm and quite,a 17 yr old gumball curled up in his blanket with a smile on his face. The aquairum next to him containing his 15 yr old adopted orange fish brother darwin.

They just sleeping their afternoon away, When suddenly their door flew open with a BAMM! " BOYS I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" exclaimed a adult pink bunny. Gumball sreamed then fell out of his bed. "DAD!" They said equally annoyed. " What is the one rule we said about our room?" Richard thought for a moment then said " Oh right silly me." He closed the door then knocked. He then proceeded to reopen the door. "Better?" He said. "Yes, now what suprise?" gumball replied. "I, richard watterson have bought a yacht, and we are going fishing."

Darwin jumped out of his aquairum and said " I AM READY MR.DAD!" Gumball replied with " Really i got better things to do, i got a date with penny tonight at happy burger." He walks past his dad and heads for the bathroom for a shower.

15 mins later...

Gumball texts penny

 ** _gumball_**

Hey we still on for our date tonight?

 ** _penny_**

We need to talk.

 ** _gumball_**

Okay about what

 ** _penny_**

I'll tell u when you get here

 ** _gumball_**

Okay my sweet peanut angel

Gumball puts on his brand new clothes he was saving for tonights date a nice dress shirt and black jeans and new shoes

He was pulling out all the stops. Tonight was the night he was going to ask penny to officially be his girlfriend. "Nothing is gonna ruin this date." He thought.

He grabbed his wallet, his keys to his newly restored 1998 silver ford mustang and headed to pick up some flowers for his soon to be girlfriend.

 ** _15-30_** ** _mins later..._**

Gumball stopped in front of penny's house, walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

 ** _Pennys POV_**

"Oh Gary im glad your here, lets fuck again befor that blue pussy shows up." she said as she opened the door in a cheerleading uniform to a heart broken gumball.

Gumball just stood there while his heart shattered into a million pieces.

 ** _Cliffhanger ..._**

 ** _What will gumball say next_**

 ** _find out next chapter_**


	2. 2

This is my 1st fanfic tell me wat u think in the comments I plan on having a lemon in each chapter no promises though

 ** _I DONT OWN ANYTHING_**

It all started like any normal saturday in elmore, Gumball was sleeping in after a long week of high school. The day was warm and quite,a 17 yr old gumball curled up in his blanket with a smile on his face. The aquairum next to him containing his 15 yr old adopted orange fish brother darwin.

They just sleeping their afternoon away, When suddenly their door flew open with a BAMM! " BOYS I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" exclaimed a adult pink bunny. Gumball sreamed then fell out of his bed. "DAD!" They said equally annoyed. " What is the one rule we said about our room?" Richard thought for a moment then said " Oh right silly me." He closed the door then knocked. He then proceeded to reopen the door. "Better?" He said. "Yes, now what suprise?" gumball replied. "I, richard watterson have bought a yacht, and we are going fishing."

Darwin jumped out of his aquairum and said " I AM READY MR.DAD!" Gumball replied with " Really i got better things to do, i got a date with penny tonight at happy burger." He walks past his dad and heads for the bathroom for a shower.

15 mins later...

Gumball texts penny

 ** _gumball_**

Hey we still on for our date tonight?

 ** _penny_**

We need to talk.

 ** _gumball_**

Okay about what

 ** _penny_**

I'll tell u when you get here

 ** _gumball_**

Okay my sweet peanut angel

Gumball puts on his brand new clothes he was saving for tonights date a nice dress shirt and black jeans and new shoes

He was pulling out all the stops. Tonight was the night he was going to ask penny to officially be his girlfriend. "Nothing is gonna ruin this date." He thought.

He grabbed his wallet, his keys to his newly restored 1998 silver ford mustang and headed to pick up some flowers for his soon to be girlfriend.

 ** _15-30_** ** _mins later..._**

Gumball stopped in front of penny's house, walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

 ** _Pennys POV_**

"Oh Gary im glad your here, lets fuck again befor that blue pussy shows up." she said as she opened the door in a cheerleading uniform to a heart broken gumball.

Gumball just stood there while his heart shattered into a million pieces.

 ** _Cliffhanger ..._**

 ** _What will gumball say next_**

 ** _find out next chapter_**


End file.
